epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/I'm a toddler now!
That title wasn't just to lure you in, no. Anyways, today marks the two year anniversary of my original account, Firebrand794, and because I'm cliche I decided to write a blog about it. Last year I did a timeline of sorts about my first year on the wiki, but I won't do that this year, since there's a lot that I'd rather not look back on from the past year, so instead, I'll be even more cliche, and do thank yous. Going in the order of who comes to mind. If you aren't listed here it's most likely because I just didn't know what to write about you or something. Joe: This one might surprise a few people, I think. But honestly, Joe needs more credit than he gets from us. He can be really smart and helpful when you need him, and he's always there to lend a hand to a friend in need. He's the butt of a number of jokes, but honestly, he's a great guy, and I'm happy to have him around. And sorry for all the shit I've put you through, I hope it's in the past. Tina: I remember when I first saw you around the wiki and read your raps that I thought you were the coolest person ever, and really wanted to be your friend. I wasn't far off, because you have been awesome to me, and we've been some of the best friends out there. Great knowing ya, Tina. Jason: I don't know if/when you'll read this, but I have to give you some extreme thanks for everything you've done for me and this wiki, Jason. I really hope life gets better for you soon because I really don't wanna see you go, you've been a huge help to me since as far back as I can remember. Hope to see you soon Jason, you're like a big brother to me (And a better one than my actual big brother). Matt: One thing's for sure, I'm really glad you came back to the wiki when I asked you to. You've been one of the sweetest friends I can ask you, and you know that. I still thank you for making that blog on my coming out, that has really helped me. Hell, you've helped me a lot in general, sometimes I wish I could return the favor more. Either way, I'm glad to have you around, Matt. Axel: Another one that may surprise people. As I've told him before, even though I give Wachow a lot of crap and make fun of him often, I still consider him a great friend, and a really good mod, despite how people portray him. He also gets credit for making me a villain in his series, I like being evil. Jorn: Like with Joe and Wachow, people don't give you enough credit. You can actually be really smart and helpful when needed, and an awesome friend. I'll also say that you were an effective admin back when you were one, with your pink name and all. Jari: See Jorn. Minus the fact that you aren't admin, but a bureau, and don't have a pink name. Barry: You're just amazing, you're hilarious, a kick ass admin and one of the nicest people on the wiki. I'm really glad you and I have the ERBoWTF together, for it is you that completes it. Also thanks for introducing me to Shulk, I'm really feeling our friendship. Dwas: I'm really glad we're on good terms again, it didn't feel right having a conflict with you. You're a good friend and make some good raps (Though my Christmas Album will outsell yours, make no mistake) and Riki loves you. May Riki thrive, Chorus Men get in Smash and Reson leave you the fuck alone. Metal: We should talk more. Also you should restart your School series or that police one, those were cool. Also thanks for being a friend. I'm still the superior Fire however. B) Killer: Fuck the Knicks. Stay Pringles. Bai. Kidding, kidding. You're an awesome pal Killer, you're smarter, helpful, and we agree on a fair share of things. I also think you're fucking hilarious most of the time, and even if I'm stupid around you, I think you're amazing. Still, stay pringles. Tavi: You're probably one of the smartest and kindest individuals I've met here, and that's saying a lot. I've really enjoyed the PM's we've had and I kinda wish I was more active around the times you were so we could talk more. Also, you have the best avatar. Tiger: I really wish I knew more to say on you, but I will say what I can. You're awesome, you've been an amazing person towards me even without getting anything in return. I come to you on a lot of my problems and you're always willing to lend a hand. Of all the people I coulda lost to in the tourney, I'm glad it was you, although I still want a rematch when both of us are on our A-game. Bantha: You're smart, nice and funny, as well as a user I wish I could say more on. I never did thank you for making that promotion blog for me a while back, which even though it didn't go anywhere, I really appreciated it. So thanks for being around, you damn dirty ape. Trent: I miss you man, I hope you can talk on Skype soon because it's been weird not having you around to talk to. Sorry I caused you so much trouble on your last few months on the wiki, I hope you aren't too upset at me. On this note... Max: Before I get into thank yous and such, I really gotta say sorry for making things so upsetting for you lately, especially since I got to experience what you're going through. I hope you don't hate me, because you're great, and ever since I joined the wiki I wanted to be friends with you, I'm glad I accomplished that. Nikki: Kinda what I said with Max, you've been very sweet to me even when I didn't deserve it, but sadly I don't give you much in return. I'm happy we still talk however. Thanks for being a great person to me no matter what, hope you can read this. <3 Noah: I still remember around the time you joined, everybody was praising your fanmades and saying you were one of the best rappers on here, and they really aren't kidding. You're great at what you do, and you've introduced me to a lot of great horror during your time here, such as FNaF. Also, can't wait to be in one of your upcoming battles. :3 Icey: Tbh I kinda miss having you around, if you still check the wiki and read this I await you coming back if you ever do, it was fun having my opposite around. Four: Another user I hope to see again some day. But unlike Icey you never check Skype, you bish. Seriously, we coulda talked about so much by now, get on it. ;-; Pixel: Be more active, fgt. Also thanks for being my best friend during my earlier times on the wiki, really glad you came back. Laura: I'm really glad we became such close friends, you're awesome to talk to and like people always say to me, you need to see yourself in a better light, because you aren't terrible like you say you are, do that for me, please, bestie. BTTF: You weren't forgotten here. :3 But in all seriousness you've been great to me, and I kinda wish you could be more active since I wanna get to know you more, we're actually really similar. Grinch: You're a really nice kid. It's fun talking about Nascar with you, and I can't wait for that episode of Wiki Twilight Zone you told me of. Avvy: You... I'm going to talk to in person with this, and everything. MSV: Sorry about all the issues back in November/December, I really hope you can forgive me for that. Pete, Lloyd and the ERB Crew: Thanks for making the show that brought us all together. I'd like to think that it has made everything better for us. In conclusion For now those are all the people I can think of to thank, if I remember more I will add them when I can. But I'd like to give one final thanks to the wiki in general, for being a great community as well as a loving one, the first that really took me in that wasn't 4chan. I feel like my life wouldn't be as good as it is at points without you guys assisting me the best you can. Thank you all for being amazing people, I love you all. Thanks for putting up with my bullshit throughout the years. As for the final verdict thing that was on my profile? Don't concern yourself with it. It's not going through. ~ Alexa Viola Day, the Daughter of Sparda. Category:Blog posts